Destiny of the Dueling Dragons
by Brittbre1225
Summary: She had been his only best friend. One day, she was taken from him. Their dragons are spiritually connected, as are they. She suddenly is back, when he is the rival of her brother, as a strong duelist, talented singer, and the adoptive daughter of, out of anyone possible, none other than Maximillion Pegasus. Can Kaiba learn to love her again, or will she forget about him? Seto/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi hope you all like my second fanfiction! I love Yu-Gi-Oh, and thought Seto deserved some actual love, not just brotherly ;)

Couple pairings: Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Seto/OC, Tristan/Serenity

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, other than Lena, own anything pertaining to Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did XD

* * *

It started out as the perfect day.  
At least, that's how they thought it was.  
Four children were outside in the yards of two neighboring houses. The mother of two of the kids was sitting on the front porch, smiling and enjoying watching the kids. The fathers of each two pairs of the kids were inside their houses, working.  
It was a busy day, but felt like a peaceful one.  
Everything was seemingly perfect, except for that one dark cloud in the sky.

Seto and Mokuba always enjoyed hanging out with their friends, Yugi and Lena.  
Though for some reason unknown to him, Seto never really liked Yugi, but could stand him.

Lena on the other hand, was his best friend.  
Ever since they first met, they got along quickly. They would do anything to please her because that was all Seto wanted to do; please Lena. So, of course, they would play things like "house" and she would be the mommy, whereas she would make him the daddy.  
She loved to think about all the fun stuff that she couldn't wait to do as an adult, such as getting married; so to please her, they pretended they were getting married and performed their own silly children's make-believe wedding ceremony, to make them man and wife, and ended it with having their first kiss.  
They didn't know just how important that would feel to both of them.

Mokuba was still really young, but he was able to remember things very well.  
Seto and Mokuba's mother died right after giving birth to him. Seto took over as a parent towards Mokuba because their father was giving up on life after losing his wife.  
Lena was the only person, other than Mokuba, that Seto trusted and could feel like he didn't have to grow up so fast around.

While they were playing, Lena and Seto played together while Yugi watched over and played with Mokuba.  
They were talking, then Seto remembered a gift he had gotten for Lena.

"Lena," he said, getting her to stop talking and listen to him. "I got this for you, you know, as a present for us being best friends."

He didn't understand why he had felt himself blushing a bit while he gave her the small box with her present inside. He saw her blushing a bit too, and she took the box and opened it.  
A gasp came from her lips as she saw the necklace in the box before her.  
"Wow, Seto, this is amazing!" she exclaimed, full of excitement.

The necklace was silver for the chain and had two dragons formed into a heart hanging from the silver chain. Both dragons were colored the same as the only dragons of importance to Lena and Seto.  
There was a white dragon with blue eyes and a black dragon with green eyes.  
"Yeah," he replied to her. "I had them colored to match our dream dragons."  
As he was saying this, he was helping her put it on, and they saw a car pull up to her house.

"Grandpa?" Lena asked, confused as to why he was here.  
"Seto, I'll be back in a second, okay? I want to find out why Grandpa's here and then I have to get a gift I had made for you. See you in a sec."

With that, she ran toward her house. She gave her Grandfather a hug and was talking to him when Seto went to get Mokuba and Yugi also went to his Grandfather.  
Seto noticed Lena nod to her Grandfather, give Yugi a hug, then run inside to go to her bedroom to get the gift for Seto.  
Her Grandfather left with Yugi, and though Seto was confused, he shook it off.  
Then time began to slow down around him.

He heard a boom and looked behind him to see his house on fire.  
Then he heard another boom and turned back around, his heart filled with dread.  
He quickly picked up Mokuba as he saw Lena's house on fire, her and her parents inside.

Not registering anything in his head then getting Mokuba to safety, he took off running to go hide. He went back with Mokuba hours later and before he could check to see if anyone, especially Lena, had survived, there were cops on the scene who took Seto and his brother to safety, where later they went to an orphanage.  
He knew Yugi, himself, and Mokuba were safe.  
He already knew his father was dead before Lena's house was even on fire.  
When they thought he couldn't hear, the cops were discussing that his father had died, and that they only found two bodies in Lena's house.  
She was nowhere to be found, but Seto was so crushed that he assumed she either was dead or would be soon before the cops could save her; before he could save her.

Not only did Mokuba and himself become orphans, but Seto lost the only other person he had ever let befriend him.  
The only girl he ever thought that life could be a happy ending with.

* * *

**_(Years later)_**

Seto woke up, staring at his ceiling.  
Now the CEO of KaibaCorp, it wasn't unusual for him to be up extremely early or home extremely late, but this was different.  
He had woke up early without even planning to, and what for? Some dream he hadn't had in years? The memory of what the dream was came back to him and hit him full force.  
His heart felt broken again but he soon remembered that he had made himself hate getting emotional and stopped himself.  
_I already knew at that young age that I loved her. That's the only reason I made sure she was my best friend and that I gave her that necklace.  
It's kind of like it was my way of showing to everyone that she was mine.  
_He smirked at the thought.  
_I did get to be her first kiss, and she was mine. If only she were here today. I think I would tell her… no, I__** know **__I would tell her….._

He frowned at himself.  
_There's no use dwelling on it now.  
The past is the past.  
I wasn't there to save her.  
I ran off like a chicken to go protect Mokuba by hiding.  
I'll never know if she felt the same way, what she had gone to get, or what had happened to her.  
I'll never know how those bastards killed her or where they decided to dump her body….. Her body! _he thought, _Yes! I can find out what happened to her that way,…  
_then realization sunk in  
…._ It was such a long time ago and there wouldn't even be anything showing of a corpse under her name._

He growled at himself for being so stupid.  
He rubbed his face, sitting up from his bed, then got off his bed and got ready for work. He left his mansion, locking the doors and making sure to have all the guards be on full alert, so as to keep Mokuba safe, and headed to work, planning to work for as long as he could today before school on Monday. He just wanted to clear his thought of his old best friend, so he planned to distract himself with tons of work.

A motorcycle zoomed past his car as he was driving it, and he cursed under his breath, silently fearing that he could have hit the motorcyclist if they hadn't thought of getting out of the way.  
At the next red light, he ended up right next to the motorcyclist.  
The motorcycle was rather unusual now that he looked at it. It was mostly black with details in green and the rider was wearing clothes matching the colors of their motorcycle.  
He didn't catch that the rider was watching his car with the same interest. His car was the only one of its type owned in this city. He had it painted white with blue detailing.  
Now that Seto got to see the rider for a little while, he could now see it was a girl. The way her clothes fit on her, shaping her body perfectly, and her smaller sized frame, he couldn't understand why he couldn't tell it before. He was also shocked at himself for being so interested in this girl and her motorcycle.  
It made him uneasy, dreaming about his childhood friend then seeing this girl with all green and black.  
She was watching him with the same interest, but quickly caught herself at what she was doing, and when the light turned green, she took off and took the next nearest turn.

Seto was confused again.  
_Why did she decide to react like that?_  
She had taken off so fast. Then she kept looking around for a place to go and decided to make that turn.  
Seto shook his head.  
_It's stupid to think on it.  
_Then he went the rest of the way to work and tried to busy himself with any work he could, all while the girl on the motorcycle and his childhood friend were in the back of his mind, refusing to leave.

* * *

She hadn't understood why she had been watching the car and its driver so closely.  
The blue and white definitely caught her eye.  
It reminded her of the dream she had woken up from and decided to drive around to clear her head.

She had dreamt of early in her childhood, something she hadn't done for years. She still couldn't understand that.  
She knew it was something here, in this city, that made her dream about that, not just moving or starting school tomorrow.  
She had changed schools and had moved so many times in her life that it was normal for her.

As far as her childhood, she remembered playing with her best friend, his brother, and her brother that day.  
She remembered her Grandpa suddenly showed up and he spoke with her and her mother.  
She doesn't recall what they had said, but Yugi left with Grandpa and she hurried inside to get a gift for her best friend, Seto.

Just thinking about him made her blush.  
At that young age, they had both taken on the roles of being boyfriend and girlfriend without realizing it.  
She had been smiling to herself while looking in the mirror in her room, looking at herself with the necklace he had gotten for her on.

She had just began looking for the gift when she heard the boom next door. She was confused, but saw the gift, grabbed it, and stood up to look at what had happened through her window.  
Then she heard another bang, and felt it too.  
She had seen Seto's house on fire, then when a bang came from her direction she saw Seto turn around in the yard, holding Mokuba and fear etched across his face while his eyes were filled with the emotions of dread, fear, and heartbreak.  
As soon as she saw this, she knew something was wrong with her house and that became all too clear when the fire was all around her in her room, preventing her from escaping.  
She was hoping Seto would know to run. To do anything to get himself and Mokuba to safety.

The longer she waited, trying to come up with some form of escape, the closer the flames were getting to her.  
She realized she wasn't going to make it when she couldn't move without catching on fire.  
As the fire spread over her, she brought an arm up, the natural response of trying to shield yourself.  
Then she realized she couldn't feel herself being burned.  
It was unusual, but she decided to just try to move through the flames, to try to get to her parents, and to try and get out.

She found both her parents, but knew they were dead as she saw their cold, lifeless eyes before the fire claimed them.  
She made it outside, and realized she hadn't been harmed by the fire at all, she looked around her and saw a shield of fire around her as she stood on the grass.  
She brought her arm down, and it disappeared.  
She brought her arm up again and… nothing.  
She didn't understand why it didn't work this time and she heard a slight chuckle from behind her.

"Dear little Lena," the man said.  
"I see you're confused why you can't shield yourself with fire again. So your mother had been right. You were going to get your powers soon. I'll explain things to you later, but first you need to come with me. By the way, I'm Maximillion Pegasus, your godfather."

She didn't understand fully, but she felt she could trust him and trusted that feeling.  
She sat down in the limo he had been standing against, and he followed, shutting the door behind them.  
She felt something in her right hand, the hand she had held up to protect herself; the one that she had controlled fire with. She was holding Seto's gift, the one she had gone to get, in it.

"Your fear for him and attachment to him helped you control that power so easily, you know," she heard beside her.  
Maximillion Pegasus was smiling at her as he said this, with a comforting smile tohelp her calm.  
"Your mother had called me earlier today and we decided on this arrangement. Yugi will grow up under your grandfather's custody, but your parents and your grandfather felt it would be better to try to protect you and Yugi if you would grow up in my custody. I'm sorry for the loss of your parents, and that you won't see your friends, your brother, or your grandfather for a while. We need to learn about your powers some more and get them under your control better, so you can do them if you want to, not only as a last resort to protecting yourself."

She grew up under Maximillion's care, getting smarter, braver, and stronger everyday.  
She could control her powers now, but she also could do a lot more.  
She had been the one telling Maximillion she didn't want to just stay at home her whole life for her schooling, and had convinced him to let her attend schools, letting her go to a different school each time he got paranoid and having her live near her schools with plenty of protection.  
He also taught her to play DuelMonsters, and she caught on fast and became one of the best duelists he had ever seen.  
She knew she was good, and after a trip to Egypt, she came back with an even stronger card than any in her deck already, and it came with a millennium artifact.

Maximillion knew that Lena's former spirit from a certain time in Egypt was now with her when she started to become a little more developed into her mind. The artifact was just a necklace, the shape of a pyramid hanging from it, split down the middle with two gems encrusted in the golden halves of the pyramid: Emerald and Sapphire.  
He had even caught onto time when she would duel and she would suddenly look more mature and would be more serious than her typical self she had grown into; she was a range of different emotions.  
She never decided to make friends, though and always put imaginary walls around herself when someone would try to befriend her.  
She was a special duelist, even he could see that, as she rose quickly to being the best duelist in many countries, now coming in at fourth since she had yet to duel Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and her brother, Yugi Muto.

She only rarely used her special card, the only one in its existence; she had made sure of it.  
It was her _Green Eyes Black Dragon_.  
She was becoming famous, not only for her dueling but she was a talented singer as well. Her fans of her dueling and her singing knew her as the _Emerald Dragon_.

She had grown up with a lot of money, and was also really smart enough that she could even give Kaiba a run for his money. She could often be found working on new projects, like her newest, the_ Duel Runner_, a motorcycle deigned for both racing and dueling at the same time.  
(Don't laugh at me if I got that wrong, I just wanted to fit those motorcycles from 5Ds in here somewhere because those things are really cool)  
Maximillion was the only one to know her yet as Lena Muto-Pegasus, his last name added due to her adoption.  
He'd only just let her come to Domino, because she'd convinced him to let her come back and reunite with her brother.  
She would be starting school tomorrow, and she was hoping she would be able to see Yugi.  
_I hope Seto will be there too._

* * *

She pulled up to her house, more like mansion, Maximillion had made sure to buy for her.  
She took off her helmet, still thinking on her previous thought.

_I hope Seto will be there too.  
_She had made sure to guard her heart and put walls up, but as she wiped away a tear she hadn't realized was there, she thought about how foolish she was.

_If he even will be there, I doubt he'd ever remember me.  
I was just some girl he grew up with till her family was killed by someone wanting to take me.  
_She was still confused about what Maximillion had told her.

He'd said to her once when she asked about it that because of the ancient Egyptian times, anyone with the knowledge of my past lives would always want me for my growing powers in every new life, but he thought this life could end that cycle, since Yugi was also a reincarnation of an Egyptian pharaoh while my past life was his best friend.  
He said Seto was a reincarnation too.

_Just how many of us are reincarnated from that time?_ She asked herself.  
Yugi and her were united in spirit by their millennium items, but Maximillion never told her how she and Seto were able to quickly become friends with how guarded he had once been, but did say it was because their spirits were familiar with each other.  
She sighed to herself, went inside, got changed, and worked on some more of her Duel Runners.

* * *

Okay, hope you like the chapter. I know a lot of you will say "Yugi doesn't have a sister" or "Seto can't love her in his past life, his love became the blu eyes whit dragon" Well, I'm changing that up. I like the idea of Yugi having another family member, not only his grandpa, though I hate killing parents off. I have Lena adopted by Pegasus because of the humor that will come from everyone finding out. As far as the love turned into a dragon thing, I'm keeping that he loved her, but his past life and Lena's had been strung together by the gods. Even if the girl had lived, she would never be able to love Seto fully and he'd never feel the way he'll feel everytime he sees Lena. Lena's dragon also will be formed from her losing the man who she had thought she loved, but who was destined to be with Seto's girl, in life or in death.

So that's all I have to say, Please Review!


	2. reunited

Hi guys!  
back with ch 2!

Disclaimer: do not on Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The next morning, Lena woke up, feeling strangely excited for today. She got up and took a shower, then went to her closet. She picked out some black skinny jeans, her favorite black boots with green bottoms, laces, and buckles, a simple, yet form fitting black camisole that gave her a heart shape top with neon green lace on the top and the bottom. She also got her favorite coat.  
_**(again black with green detail. As far as what it looks like, pretty much like Yusei Fudo's from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds).  
**_She fixed her medium sized blonde hair, and put on a little make-up, making sure to bring out the green of her eyes and the length of her eyelashes. _**(Sorry, a lot of my characters will look alike in my fanfictions. I relate better to them that way; especially if there are just small changes keeping them from looking like me.)**__  
_She got her bag ready and went downstairs, making sure to grab whatever jewelry she wanted to wear that day and he duel deck and disk. She made herself a bowl of cereal and finished getting ready.  
She put on her bracelet that forms into her duel disk, the millennium necklace, and her necklace from Seto.  
She finished up whatever she needed to do, then got on her black and green duel runner from yesterday's "ride."  
She headed to school, the excitement still in the pit of her stomach as she schooled her face to seem like she couldn't care less.

When she showed up at the school, she caught everyone's attention. Four kids, three boys and one girl, were about to enter the school when they hear the sound of her motorcycle.  
They turned around in awe as the tallest with brown hair, Tristan, and they only other tall guy in the group, Joey, started talking about how cool the bike was.  
Tea, the girl in the group, glanced at Yugi, the only other boy in the group, to see if he was okay because of how silent he was while looking both at the bike, and the driver.

Seto also was drawn in the gaze of the crowd.  
He couldn't help but look at this new person.  
_Strange_, he thought to himself, _that couldn't be..  
_It flashed into his mind; what happened yesterday.  
_That's the same driver we almost ran into.  
_He was about to continue in his thoughts when everyone saw the driver get off the bike.

_Okay, everyone.  
I'm so unusual; you all have to look at me, huh?  
Fine, then.  
You want a show, you got one._ Lena thought to herself as she got off her bike.  
She took off her helmet, and pulled out her hair tie, shaking her hair out. The students stood, entranced. This beautiful girl showed up out of nowhere.  
Her perfect face, her bright eyes, her perfect blonde hair, her look. Everything about her screamed out "COOL."  
She wore a schooled expression, and walked by everyone without even acknowledging the admiration in the stares. She acted as if no one that mattered was there.

As she neared the school doors, though, she locked eyes with two people. Her eyes met a short kid with multi-colored hair, though mostly blonde, and purple eyes, much like how she remembered her father.  
Her eyes met with another guy, a little taller than herself, with brown hair, a stern expression, yet captivating blue eyes.  
She looked down after catching their eyes, and went inside.

She felt a touch of fear, looking into the happy eyes of that short kid and the pained eyes of the blue-eyed guy.  
Those happy purple eyes she remembered often seeing when she was small, from both her father and her brother. She was sure they were common, but his struck out more, reminding her exactly of her little brother.  
But those blue eyes, now they were something else.  
_How could anyone have the same eyes as him?  
_The only thing that drove her into thinking it wouldn't be him was how angry he looked and just how much pain was hidden behind those blue eyes.  
_Those boys couldn't be Yugi and Seto.  
They wouldn't be them.  
They just remind you of them._

__After being in the principal's office, she was guided to her class. When she got there, her guide quickly handed the teacher the information of her being his new student, and he introduced her.  
"Class, this is our new student. Allow me to introduce Ms. Lena Muto-Pegasus," he said.  
The entire class, save two boys, and one of the boys friends, tensed up at the name "Pegasus" and gasped.  
The friends of one of the boys were confused that about the "Muto" part of her name.  
The two boys, still couldn't get past the teacher calling her "Lena Muto," so much that they didn't even grasp the other last name.  
"Please make her feel welcome. Ms. Pegasus, please sit in the empty desk between Mr. Yugi Muto and Mr. Seto Kaiba."

All of a sudden, the class saw the girl tense up. Her eyes went wide, she actually looked like she was scared.  
The owners to the other names mentioned had the same expressions on their face. Little did they know, they were all thinking almost the same thoughts. Lena was thinking,_ Yugi and Seto…. Are Here?_  
The other two boys had the same exact thought.  
_Lena…. Is…. Alive?_

__Seto was also in shock, as was Yugi.  
_This girl, who showed up out of nowhere, is Lena?_  
The Lena they both knew and cared for?  
The Lena who plagued their dreams before they woke up yesterday, only thinking of their memories of the last time they saw her.  
_This can't be her, she died!  
Her room was entirely on fire before she could get out!_ Seto thought to was simply amazed.  
_We almost ran into Lena!  
_He was so stunned, he didn't realize he was capturing the attention of his fellow classmates with how apparent he was letting some of his emotions show.

_L…L…Lena?_ Yugi thought to himself.  
_B-b-but I…I haven't seen her since the day Grandpa came by to pick me up and a freak accident happened to catch our home on fire!  
Grandpa said mom and dad didn't make it, but no one found Lena's body, but it wasn't likely she made it either.  
Grandpa was worried that it was planned and Lena had been abducted, most likely her body would never show up…. But she's here?  
My sister is alive?  
_His eyes were brimming with tears as the teacher asked him to show Lena where to sit.  
As their eyes met, tears were forming in her eyes too.

She disregarded any of her thoughts of Seto and rushed to her seat, her eyes only locked with Yugi's.  
The teacher, oblivious to this, checked the clock, and, seeing what the time was, called a study break. As he left the room, conversations filled the classroom.  
Mostly they were surrounding the new girl. Who she was, how Yugi and Kaiba reacted to her, and the fact that she had buth Muto and Pegasus in her last name.  
Yugi approached Lena, cautiously, "L-Lena?"  
"Y-Yugi?"  
They looked into each other's eyes again as silent tears fell, and they hurried into a hug.  
"Lena, I-I thought.. Grandpa and I…. we thought- you're alive?"  
"Yes… I just can't believe it's you… and…. Ha..I can't believe I've been thinking you wouldn't stay here after that. I decided that I'd come back here, whether Maximillion thought it was good for me or not."  
" Wait. Did you say Maximillion?" Yugi asked, pulling back and looking at her.  
"Yeah. You mean, like, Maximillion Pegasus?" the kid with blonde hair and the outspoken look said. "Oh yeah, I'm Joey! I'm one of Yugi's best buds!"  
Lena began to get confused, "Yeah, Maximillion raised me. "

She thought about what they were possibly thinking and it rung in her mind.  
"Oh yeah! I heard about what had happened and that he got what he deserved by losing that millennium eye he had. I haven't been as close to him since then because it confused me, but I don't think of him as a monster. And I did end up almost beating him to a pulp for trapping Grandpa, Mokuba, and Seto, and most of that was for Mokuba. He was out of his mind to do something so awful to a cute little kid. Seto probably would've killed him if anything had happened to where he couldn't get Mokuba back,"  
"It's Kaiba."

They all turned around, looking at the boy who hadn't done anything except show shock since Lena walked into the room.  
He was standing now, leaning against his desk and looking straight at Lena, his face back to being angry and his eyes looking over her skeptically.  
"S-S-Seto?" was all Lena could get out.  
_That boy, the one with the blue eyes that could draw you in, is my old best friend?_ She thought to herself.  
"I said, it's Kaiba," he said, with a growl he honestly didn't mean to ever direct at her.  
"You… you're the CEO of KaibaCorp?" Lena truly was amazed.  
So he had gotten adopted by the previous CEO of KaibaCorp- wait. Wasn't that guy really evil?  
"Yes," he replied. "And yes, I would've killed Maximillion if anything happened that we couldn't get my brother back."  
Something about how he was saying what he was saying and how he was looking at her stung.

_Why does he sound so cold? When we were younger he was never this cold to me.  
No matter what mood he was in, he made sure to never ever treat me coldly.  
_Feeling a bit of pain, and being told by Yugi that the break was about to be finished, she went back to her desk.  
She looked through her bag, bringing something out, and slammed it onto "_Kaiba's_" desk.  
His eyes immediately flashed up to hers.  
In a voice as cold as he had given her, and though she didn't want, filled with obvious pain, said something for him and him alone.  
"It's for you. It's what I went back inside for that day. The only thing that got me through some really tough or life-threatening points in my life was that stupid need to give it to you in return for your present to me," she said, showing him that she was wearing his present.  
"You know it's amazing how stupid it was that even when we were planning to get a present without the other knowing, that we had the same thing made for each other. Hope you like it _Kaiba_."

With that, she decided to ignore him, and turned away, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, who was now starting class.  
Seto was stunned, but wouldn't show it on his face.  
He held the present in his hand now, and looked at it. It was just like the necklace he had gotten her, just obviously as old as the one she was wearing, and made for a guy.  
Just so she wouldn't feel smug with how he would've went ahead and put it on, he merely put it in his pocket and pretended he was listening to the teacher while sneaking glances at Lena every chance he got.  
Before the class ended for lunch, he saw her lips tug into a smirk, then she finally glanced at him, making his smirk appear and hers falter.  
Before he could speak to her, when the class finally ended, Yugi and his Geek Squad ran off with Lena.

Seto left the classroom in his usual pace, and made his way over to the tree he always sat at during lunch.  
He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he rather enjoyed sitting near Yugi and his Geek Squad.  
In some ways, he wonders if they all could've been friends if their lives hadn't changed as drastically as it had.  
Would he be open to making friends if he hadn't lost Lena?_  
You didn't lose Lena, she's still alive.  
You thought you lost her, you idiot.  
She was your childhood best friend.  
She was the one you possibly were beginning to fall for.  
But there is still a chance for you, and you don't even realize it!  
She's alive, and it's proof enough by her finally giving you the present she had gone inside to get, that she has remembered and thought about you all these years as you did her.  
_Just then, he looked up at the geeks' table and saw his beautiful treasure sitting there.  
_Lena, I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you_, he thinks to himself.

Seto sees her.  
She's sitting at the center of the groups' attention at the table, next to Yugi and that dog, Wheeler.  
They're talking in a rush to her, except Yugi, who's sitting next to his sister, watching her with interest that he has his sister back.  
She is sitting there, quietly, hardly listening to the rushed chatter around her, but being nice enough to attempt to listen.  
_She still looks upset_, he thinks to himself._  
She must either not want the attention or she might be still upset with me for not instantly welcoming someone I thought had died when I saw that there had been no way out of her room while it had that much fire.  
_He sighs, and tries to turn his gaze back to his laptop, but it finds its way back over to Lena.  
_She hasn't changed too much from that day.  
I mean, of course, she's matured, and she does have a body that will make the guys in this school see her as a prize; along with a pretty face.  
Her hair isn't as bright blonde as it used to be.  
It used to be the same color as the Dog over there and Mai Valentine.  
Ha, if Valentine saw her right now, she'd probably decide to be her new rival, seeing as they both have an obvious sex appeal, it's just Lena doesn't look like she'd flaunt it like Valentine does.  
When you'd compare them, Valentine would be easy while Lena would be a gem._

Then, a glimmer coming from her neck, but not from the necklace he had given her, is glowing rather oddly.  
His vision caught something else dangling from her neck, hanging lower than the dragons, a pyramid.  
_So she and Yugi are alike in that way too.  
_They both had necklaces that had pyramids at the ends, though Yugi's was bigger. Apparently, his was the Millenium Puzzle._  
What could hers be?  
_The odd glow from the dragons matched the odd glow coming from that pyramid. It's still just a faint glow, so that could explain why none of those idiots have seen it, other than the fact that they are idiots, so they're oblivious to most things going on around them.  
He almost began to smile at all the jabs he's made at Yugi and his friends' expenses, but quickly stopped himself. He sighed an irritated sigh and forced his eyes and mind to be fixed on his laptop so he could get some work done.

Lena finally got the chance to just fully ignore Joey as he began to speak with Tristan about DuelMonsters. Tea began scolding Joey when he made a comment of something around the lines of " _getting himself into a duel with every dueler that will get in Yugi's way_."  
Lena, unknowingly, let her gaze fall anywhere, and it just so happened that it fell upon a tree close to their table, and right across from it, too.  
Her eyes traveled from the top of the tree down, and landed upon the boy sitting on the grass under the tree, typing furiously with a stern gaze on his laptop.  
_What's he getting so worked up about?  
_She knew that this anger was different from the fake "put-off" anger he had used in the class room, clearly guarding himself and purposely being rude and acting like a jerk; too keep people from getting close enough to him to hurt him._  
I've done the same thing many times before, that's for sure.  
_She didn't notice her brother looking at her, nor did she notice when Tea grabbed Joey and Tristan by the ears and led them away to knock some sense into them.  
"Um, Lena?" Yugi asked, cautiously.  
"Hm?" she responded, only half-hearing her brother.  
She was intrigued; would that be the right word?  
This Seto was someone far colder than the one she used to know. The little boy she had once known was beginning to let people in, even if it was only her, whereas this version was trying to do everything possible to keep everyone other than his brother, even her, out.  
That's what made her watch him; observing who he had made himself out to be.  
She was sure that she was still able to tell if something about him was fake or not, but she had to admit to herself that she couldn't hold herself any higher than him; they both grew into people who will fake an act around people, rather than actually get to know that person.  
"Why are you staring at Kaiba?"  
She almost erupted in fury from that reminder.  
_Kaiba?  
Why is he so persistent that everyone call him by his last name?  
If anyone, he should allow Mokuba, Yugi, and I to call him Seto, since we've known him that way for the longest time.  
_"Oh, I must've not realized I was looking at him," she lies, hoping Yugi won't realize.  
"Speaking of him, by the way, why is he sitting all by himself under that tree? I would think you guys would've invited him over here."  
"Oh, well, he's not interested in any of us being his friends. He only relies on his brother. He and I are kind of rivals when it comes to DuelMonsters and he and Joey really don't get along. It might just be because Joey is third in the rank of top duelists, while Kaiba is second, and I'm first."  
"Or it might just be because Joey acts like a dog."  
I laughed, joking with him, and he joined in.  
"But you guys are the top duelists, huh? That's pretty cool, I've met all three in one day, and I'm related to the King of Games while the one who created the games is my step-father. Well, technically, he's still my godfather, it's just the law sees him only as my step-father."

"So do you play DuelMonsters?" he asked, listening to how I knew about the games and who was the best.  
"Well, I have dueled a series of places in America and throughout Europe, so, yeah, I guess I play and that I'm pretty good."  
She looked around, noticing the absence of Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Yugi told her that they had gone off while she had gotten lost in thought, then asked if she wanted to help him go look for them.  
"No, you go ahead. I'll see you in class, Yugi. And by the way, don't worry about me anytime I go quiet, okay? I guess you could just say that I'm kind of like Kaiba at times."

He left, and she allowed her mind to take over again as she became quiet.  
She looked over to Seto, er, Kaiba, again and noticed how uncomfortable he looked, sitting against that tree like that while he was clearly stressing himself out over whatever he was doing on his laptop. She made up her mind and got up from the table.  
He didn't notice her or just ignored her as she walked over to him. When he did notice someone standing in front him, watching him, he sighed.  
"What do you want? Spit it out already, or if you just came here to say nothing important and just stand there like a moron, go away."  
She was impressed, all that in one breath, really fast, and without even looking up to see who he was speaking to.  
_What if it had been a teacher?  
He probably would be like me and not care; hey, he could even pay to get the guy fired.  
_She laughed silently to herself.

She watched as he packed up his laptop, preparing to get away from the "moron" who wouldn't tell him why they were there or what they want.  
"Here," she finally said reaching out her hand to help pull him up, planning to have himsit with her at the lunch table.  
She could tell he was preparing himself to act differently, but it must have been the fact it was a girl's voice that spoke to him that made him stop.  
He looked up.  
"L-Lena?" he started, walls cracking a bit, then he cleared his throat and they were back.  
"What do you want?"  
"Just let me help you up, then you can follow me back to that lunch table right there, and you can be more comfortable. Just come on."  
He looked over to the lunch table as he unknowingly allowed her to help him up. It was empty.  
He followed her, still not realizing he was and got to the table.  
"So where are your brother and the rest of the Geek Squad?" he asked, just to be polite.  
"Well they're off somewhere, I don't know. But okay, if you want, I'll leave too. You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, it's apparent enough that you're starting to despise me for no real reason, so I'll give you what you want. You can sit here, alone."  
He rushed to grab her hand before she walked off. She turned around.  
"Y-You.. don't have to leave…" he began.  
She smiled and sat down. It was rather enjoyable to both of them, surpisingly.  
They enjoyed the rest of lunch in each oher's company; in a some-what stand-offish appearance to others, yet was a comfortable silence to the pair.

* * *

What do you think? Little hearts barely showing back up for Seto yet, or random reunion?

Any help you guys could give for ideas on anything with this story would be great. I have a great sense of where it's going, but I need help with planning out duels and cool attacks (even made up ones could help), so please please please help me. I'm definitely NOT an expert when it comes to dueling in Yu-Gi-Oh! but I get the basics.


End file.
